For Our Sake
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: After a month of dating Justin and Joslin already have problems. Will they get through them or will it be too much? Justin Gabriel/OC


_Me: Hey guys :) I thought I would write a Justin Gabriel/Joslin Neidhart story finally :D since I paired them up last month :D :D Enjoy :D Warning this story contains a TON of pervertness from Joslin lol Enjoy everyone :D_

Chapter 1 May 3, 2012

"Hey PJ (Justin Gabriel)?" PJ's girlfriend Joslin Neidhart asked PJ as they were at his house one afternoon and they were in the living room while PJ was playing a game and Joslin was playing with her Rats' Bonnie and Clyde

"Yeah?" PJ asked as he played his game

"If Bonnie and Clyde had babies what would be good names for the babies?" Joslin asked as she played with them some more

"I don't know what would you want to name them?" PJ asked as he paused his game and got on the floor and played with them as well

"I was thinking penis, vagina, left boob, right boob." Joslin said as PJ was laughing

"No perverted names." PJ laughed

"Why not they're unique names." Joslin laughed

"They're inappropriate children names." PJ laughed some more

"Ok ok." Joslin said as she calmed down "How about baby penis, baby…"

"No!" PJ laughed gently pushing her and she laughed

"Then what can I name them?" Joslin asked

"Anything but private parts or baby private parts." PJ smiled as his phone rang and he kissed her head and got up and got it.

Meanwhile Joslin played with Bonnie and Clyde some more and smiled. She was so happy to PJ in her life. Especially with everything that was going on over the past few weeks, her dad being in jail for the 1000th time, her sister Kaelyn debuting which they did not get along, and most recently Natalya starting arguments with her for some reason. Joslin sighed as she put Bonnie and Clyde back in their cage. She was lucky to have PJ right now. She was also lucky to have her best friend Chelsea Benoit by her side. After she put Bonnie and Clyde in their cage she laid down on the couch and waited for PJ.

"Hey thought you were playing with Bonnie and Clyde." PJ said as soon as he walked in the room a few minutes later

"I was I decided that they needed a break." Joslin said as she got up and made room for PJ "Who was that?"

"Long story." PJ sighed as he sat back and closed his eyes

"PJ what happened?" Joslin asked turning towards him sounding concerned

"That was Charity." PJ said taking a deep breath

"Charity? Celeste's (Kaitlyn's) Sister Charity? The same Charity that you dated for a year before she cheated on you with Gabe (Tyler Rexs) and you rebounded with me?" Joslin asked

"Joslin quit thinking of yourself as the rebound girl ok? I like you." PJ said "But yes that Charity."

"What does she want?" Joslin asked then her eyes widened and she jumped up "She wants you back! Should have known that Gabe wasn't man enough I mean his wiener is small who could blame her?"

"She doesn't want me back." PJ said trying to calm down Joslin "Besides how do you know the size of his thing?" he asked suspiciously at her

"I heard rumors." Joslin said quickly darting her eyes back and forth as she sat down "Well if she doesn't want you back why did she call?"

"Because…" PJ said as he took another deep breath "She's pregnant."

"Seriously? Gabe knocked her up that quick?" Joslin asked in shock "He must have a big thing then."

"Joslin!" PJ Snapped

"Sorry." Joslin said softly "Well why would she call you then if she's knocked up?"

"Because the baby could be mine." PJ said softly

"How is that possible?" Joslin asked in shock "You started dating me on Wrestlemania weekend."

"We…were together two weeks before Wrestlemania weekend." PJ said sadly

"Ohhhhh." Joslin said nodding her head "Wait why is this a big deal?"

"She wants me to have full custody of the baby and you're going to break up with me because of it." PJ said sadly

"Ok PJ I'm not going to break up with you because of it." Joslin said "You guys have a baby and Charity wants you to have it. Doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you."

"You're not despite me being a father soon?" PJ asked

"No." Joslin smiled as she hugged PJ

"Phew I'm glad that's one big problem out of the way." PJ smiled

"Now as for baby names." Joslin smiled

"We're not naming him or her after any private parts nor are we naming him or her any perverted names." PJ said

"Oh come on that baby would be cool if his or her name was penis or vagina!" Joslin protested

"No." PJ said rolling his eyes

"Fine only because it's your baby." Joslin smiled

"Thank you." PJ smiled as he kissed Joslin's cheek

"Anytime." Joslin smiled as she cuddled close to PJ

_Me: Man I'm glad Joslin didn't leave Justin because of the baby :) Hopefully they can get through her family problems :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
